Secret Raiders
Following Windblade's reawakening from her coma, Elizabeth is paid a visit from her older Sister-in-Law, Hildegard. As Hilde is introduced to the Autobots, Harold Attinger commences a meeting with Marissa Faireborn, time itself begins to converge, and the Decepticons plan to steal the AllSpark from the Autobots once again. Plot Family Two weeks later, Grace approaches Elizabeth, who tells her that she is re-calibrating the defense module for Metroplex. Fallback approaches them and reminds Elizabeth that she has to head to Honolulu for a visitor. Excited, Elizabeth runs to the Main Foyer of Gimlin Facility, and asks Windblade to drive to the Honolulu Airport. Treadshot asks Elizabeth why she's so excited, and she mentions that a family member is going to arrive in Honolulu today. Windblade then drives out of the bunker of Gimlin Facility, and races through the forest road. At the Honolulu Airport, Windblade arrives, and Elizabeth runs into the Airport terminals. WIndblade parks, then suddenly shuts down. Meanwhile, in the Airport, Elizabeth waits as Hildegard approaches her. She hugs Hilde, as Hilde hugs her back. After Elizabeth greets Hilde to Hawaii, she asks where her brother is. Hilde mentions that Zeke is back in England, running the country. Both women are approached by Sumiye Yoshida. ELizabeth asks Sumiye to go away, and Sumiya mentions that she's Windblade! Surprised, Elizabeth introduces Sumiye to Hilde, before proceeding to exit the Airport and get to Windblade's car form. Hilde asks how they supposed to get to the Hotel, and Sumiye enters her car and disappears. Elizabeth mentions that Sumiye has superpowers, before she and Hilde get in the car and drive away. Elizabeth tells Hilde that they're not going to a Hotel, but to a special Facility, that has human-sized housing inside. Both return to Gimlin Facility, and Elizabeth welcomes her to the building. Windblade reveals herself, much to shock Hilde. Elizabeth mentions that for the last few months, she had been working with a group of alien robots known as the Autobots. Windblade mentions that the human she saw earlier was her Pretender form. Hilde asks how a transformer could become a human, and Windblade mentions that they created the Technology, and that the Original Autobot to adopt this was slain in battle. Windblade tells Hilde to make herself feel home, as she leaves to check on Fallback and Treadshot. White House The President welcomes Harold Attinger and Marissa Faireborn to the meeting. The President tells Marissa that Attinger had a question for her. Attinger asks her why her Commando Unit, G.I.Joe, wasn't able to answer a damn call for a while now. Marissa tells Attinger that G.I. Joe had been focusing on hunting down the Oktober Guard, Soviet Sympathizers. Attinger mentions that they haven't been busy when The Aliens were leveling cities around the globe. Faireborn replies that they were infiltrated by COBRA and crippled, causing the Joes to separate. Decepticon Island Megatron demands to know how Operation: Black Star Sabre is coming along. Blitzwing mentions that Shockwave is currently calculating a way to free Trypticon from the custody of N.E.S.T. Megatron tells Blitzwing that Laserbeak has been spying on the Autobots, and has uncovered that the Commander of Scattershot's Militia is still alive. Surprised, Blitzwing asks Megatron if he may amend for his failure. As Megatron gives his verdict, he is interrupted by Soundwave who mentions that they could not locate Trypticon anywhere on their scanners. Megatron thanks Soundwave, before ordering Blitzwing to lead Squadron X into killing the remaining Omnibots. Blitzwing rallies Squadron X and leaves. Deadlock mentions that he is joining Blitzwing's forces to Hawaii. Challenge of Squadron X As Hilde settles in to her room, she tells Elizabeth that Zeke had become the New Prime Minister of England, on top of his role as TASKFORCE leader, and King of the British Empire. Elizabeth mentions that she had served in several battles alongside the Autobots. Hilde tells Liz that she misses her, and hadn't seen her since The Wedding. Elizabeth mentions that they were busy in their own rights. Elsewhere, Windblade approaches Crosshairs and asks where the Rallybots are. Crosshairs mentions that Hot Rod & Rachel are in Australia, Wheeljack and Verity are in Mexico, Blurr and Kicker are in Germany, Roadbuster, Whirl, and Mary are currently in Afghanistan, and Smokescreen and Jimmy are in Costa Rica. Windblade asks Treadshot and Fallback their current success in re-calibrating Metroplex's defense systems. Fallback mentions that the turrets and Cannons are a go. Suddenly, they receive a transmission from Blitzwing. Windblade asks Blitzwing what he wants, and Blitzwing mentions that he wants to settle the scores. Windblade asks where, and Blitzwing mentions Ka Honua Pele Mokupuni, which lays fifty miles south of the largest Hawaiian Island. Windblade accepts the challenge, and Windblade rallies some of The Wreckers. The Wreckers then head South to the Island. Ka Honua Pele Mokupuni I Windblade, Guzzle, Seaspray, Pyropath, Hound, Havoc, Inferno, and Arcee arrive. Windblade calls out for Blitzwing. Out of the trees, Deadlock informs Windblade that Blitzwing wasn't really going to fight her, but had sent Squadron X instead. Deadlock, Strika, Star Fall, Demolisher, Shatter, Dropkick, and Octane attack the Wreckers. Windblade attempts to contact Gimlin Facility, only for Radio Static. Shatter mentions that Blitzwing had Soundwave knock out all radio feed connecting them to Gimlin Facility, or the other Autobot Bases. Windblade then leads the Wreckers into fighting Squadron X. Gimlin Facility I Elizabeth asks Hilde why the Decepticons would send them a direct invitation to fight somewhere else. Hilde mentions that it could be a trap. Elizabeth attempts to contact Windblade, but no answer. Elizabeth tries again, but to no avail. Hilde asks to try, and she fails as well. Elizabeth calls over Natalie and Treadshot. Natalie tries to contact them, and no answer. Treadshot tries as well, but no answer. Treadshot declares that the Decepticons must have knocked out their feed with Windblade. Before anything else, Calibreak's body crashes in through the skylight, and nearly crushes the humans. Treadshot manages to pull them away to safety, before they are crushed. Calibreak warns Treadshot that Blitzwing has arrived, before passing out. Blitzwing crashes in with Soundwave, and Treadshot orders the humans to run to safety. Treadshot shoots at both Decepticons, until Soundwave unleashes Ravage and Laserbeak. Laserbeak shoots at Treadshot, as Ravage tackles him. Treadshot grabs Ravage and tosses him at Laserbeak, injuring the two. He is then shot and incapcaitated by Soundwave. Blitzwing orders Soundwave to distract the Autobots. Soundwave unleashes Buzzsaw, Rumble, Frenzy, and Ratbat. Soundwave an his minions then leave, and Blitzwing goes the other way, towards the panel. Elizabeth orders everyone to take cover, as she'll handle the Decepticon Raiders. Natalie tells Elizabeth to be careful, as she and Hilde leave, though Hilde has disappeared. Elizabeth climbs into her mech and activates it. She then finds Crosshairs, and mentions that the Decepticons are attacking. Crosshairs offers to help Elizabeth, as Mainframe, Hot Shot, and Windcharger join them. Elizabeth mentions that Blitzwing and Soundwave are attacking Metroplex. The trio are then found and attacked by Soundwave and his minions. Windcharger charges Soundwave, but is shot into the wall. Crosshairs attempts to shoot Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. Elizabeth tries to pound Rumble and Frenzy. Mainframe tries to shoot Ravage away, as Hot Shot tries to catch Ratbat. Ka Honua Pele Mokupuni II On the island, Windblade engages in a sword fight against Deadlock. Strika tries to pound Hound into the ground, but is shot away by Inferno. Havoc jumps onto Octane and begins shooting. Dropkick tries to fire upon Havoc, but is injured by Pyropath. Arcee engages in a fist fight against Shatter and Star Fall. Demolisher fends off Guzzle and Seaspray. Demolisher shoots off Seaspray's right arm, and Guzzle fires upon Demolisher, sending him flying. Deadlock reminds Windblade that she was cloned from him and Fallen Angel, so whatever skills she had, she inherited it from him. Windblade mentions that over time, she has been taught by Scattershot in methods Deadlock would only dream of. Pyropath jumps onto Octane as well, injuring Octane further. Shatter grabs Arcee, and Star Fall repeatedly punches her. Octane falls unconscious, and both Havoc and Pyropath attack Shatter and Star Fall. Star Fall slices Pyropath in the face, injuring him. Shattr attempts to shoot Havoc, until Havoc redirects her arm towards Star Fall. Shatter fires, and Star Fall is injured. Shatter then wraps her leg around Havoc, and breaks it. Shatter prepares to kill Havoc, but she is grabbed by Guzzle and tossed into the trees. Guzzle helps Havoc p, and Havoc thanks Guzzle. Deadlock runs away, and Windblade gives chase. Deadlock then engages with her within the trees, injuring her. Deadlock then pins Windblade to the ground, and tells her that she needs to open her eyes, that there's more to the plan, than meets the eye. Gimlin Facility II Blitzwing begins to hack into Metroplex's main frame. Mainframe is alerted by this, and mentions that someone is hacking into Metroplex. This allows enough time for Ravage to tackle and mangle Mainframe. As Blitzwing continues hacking, he is met with Scamper and Armorhide. Both try to gang up on Blitzwing, but are surprised when Blitzwing turns around and fires at them, injuring them heavily. Blitzwing continues hacking, and finds a file. He begins downloading it into a Data Slug. As it downloads, Hilde throws a bomb, which injures Blitzwing. Blitzwing turns around, and finds Hilde tossing another bomb at him. Blitzwing prepares to fire back, but stops, a soon as the Terminal tells him that the file has been downloaded. Blitzwing walks by, and Hilde jumps onto him, and begins shooting him. Blitzwing tells Hilde that a mere shotgun is useless. Hilde says that she'll die trying to stop him from leaving from whatever he stole. Blitzwing then grabs her and begins to walk, with her in his hand. Ka Honua Pele Mokupuni III Windblade pins Deadlock to a tree, before returning to her allies and driving Squadron X away. Windblade then orders Seaspray to get to a far distance to contact Blaster, and tell him to open a GroundBridge back to Gimlin Facility. Seaspray then flies away, as Windblade goes back to find Deadlock. Upon returning to Deadlock, she finds that he disappeared. Windblade tells herself that she'll finish him off next time. Seaspray flies over the Pacific Ocean, and manages to contact Blaster. He tells Blaster that Soundwave knocked out all radio feed to Windblade and her team. Blaster then opens a GroundBridge on the Island as Seaspray flies back to it. The Wreckers enter the portal and return to Gimlin Facility. Gimlin Facility III The skies turn dark, and begins to rain. Windblade finds a beaten Calibreak, and orders Guzzle and Seaspray to take Calibreak to The Elite Guard's Base, in England. She then leads the Wreckers into finding Soundwave beaten the Wreckers currently in Gimlin Facility. Soundwave then retreats, as Havoc and Hound fire upon Blitzwing. Hilde manages to free her arm and resumes firing upon Blitzwing. Elizabeth attacks Blitzwing, and Hilde mentions that Blitzwing stole some data. Elizabeth tells Blitzwing to let Hilde go. Blitzwing then tosses Hilde, and Elizabeth catches her. Windblade then gives chase to Blitzwing. A GroundBridge portal opens, and Soundwave jumps in. Blitzwing stops for a moment and then jumps in. Windblade reenters the room and tells her fellow Autobots that Blitzwing escaped. She orders Fallback to find out what Blitzwing stole. Crosshairs tells Windblade that Rollbar has suggested placing Metroplex and Sigma Supreme closer together, for a bigger defense. Windblade suggests moving Metroplex over to England. Windblade asks Hilde if it's okay to move a moving city into England, and Hilde mentions that she's game for it. The Revenge Blitzwing approaches Megatron, who asks if he completed his mission and terminated Windblade. He mentions that he hasn't, and Megatron prepares to blast Blitzwing. Blitzwing mentions that he never intended to kill Wiindblade, but instead, infiltarted their base and found something of use. Megatron asks what it is, and Blitzwing tells him that he managed to locate where N.E.S.T. is keeping Trypticon. Megatron asks where, and Blitzwing mentions The Idocus Facility, in "Carbombya". Gimlin Facility IV As Fallback calibrates Metroplex's systems, Treadshot approaches Windblade and asks what's wrong. windblade mentions that she got to Blitzwing, but an image prevented her from attacking. Treadshot asks what she saw, and WIndblade mentions that when lightning struck behind Blitzwing, she saw a familiar silhouette. The silhouette, of SCATTERSHOT... TO BE EDITED... Featured Characters * Humans ** Grace Allen ** Elizabeth Oxton ** Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton/ The Commando ** Sumiye Yoshida ** President ** Harold Attinger ** G.I. Joe *** Marissa Faireborn ** Natalie Knightley * Autobots ** Omnibots *** Fallback *** Windblade *** Guzzle *** Seaspray *** Scamper *** Armorhide ** Wreckers *** Treadshot *** Pyropath *** Hound *** Havoc *** Inferno *** Arcee *** Calibreak *** Mainframe *** Hot Shot *** Windcharger ** Rallybots *** Crosshairs ** Team Prime *** Blaster * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Squadron X *** Blitzwing *** Deadlock *** Strika *** Star Fall *** Demolisher *** Shatter *** Dropkick *** Octane ** Soundwave *** Ravage *** Laserbeak *** Buzzsaw *** Rumble *** Frenzy *** Ratbat Soundtrack * "Come with me Now" by KONGOS * "D&D" by Stephen Lynch Episode Casualties TBE Notes * Scattershot and Fallen Angel are mentioned in this episode. * Carbombya is mentioned. Episode Script Secret Raiders Script